


RAD Application.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender Neutral, Genderfluid Character, Logan is AFAB, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, References to Depression, Self-Insert, kind of a melancholy tone overall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: You spot a weird ad in the Pennysaver for a 'RAD' academy offering a full scholarship for one year to one lucky applicant and decide to give it a shot.
Kudos: 11





	RAD Application.

You squint at the listing in the Pennysaver that was wrapped around your flyers in the mail that morning, almost positive you’re reading the small corner ad wrong.

Someone is giving away a scholarship? A _full-ride_ scholarship? To some ‘RAD’ academy?

… It _must_ be some sort of scam, you figure.

Although… It _would_ be nice to go to school again. Maybe you can get into a program that’s not quite as miserable as IT. And with your debt the way it is right now, there’s no way you’d ever be able to afford to go back _without_ something like a full-ride scholarship.

You sigh, flipping back to the page with the ad, giving it a more careful read over.

Before you know it, you’ve printed off an application form and are staring down at it, seated at your desk with a pen in hand. You figure it’s something to do, plus there’s nothing stopping you from just _not_ putting it in the mail when you’re done.

It seems like a pretty generic application form, although you’re still highly skeptical about its legitimacy. After all, it doesn’t seem to name the academy you’re applying for, it only seems to refer to it by how ‘Rad’ it is. There are fields for your first and last name, date of birth, home address, etc. etc…

And one for gender. Male or Female. You sigh.

Then, feeling a tiny moment of spitefulness, you fill in both circles.

It asks about your education background – not much to say about that, you have your highschool diploma (hopefully they won’t want a transcript of that – you dropped or failed more credits than you earned it felt like) and then a diploma in IT from a tiny career college from ten years ago.

After that the information it offers or asks for is pretty sparse. It says it’s a full-time course load, but it doesn’t tell you anywhere what program you’re even applying for. Is it a proper undergraduate degree? No, it says it’s only for a term of one year. Can you continue the program after the first year? Who knows? You certainly don’t because it’s not telling you anything about it. It does say you’ll have to live on campus in a shared dorm space with other students, but so long as you have a private room that’s probably fine, right?

Special requests and notes… It’s just a box with a few empty lines to write on.

You tap your pen against the desk indecisively. Well, if they’re going to insist you live in a dorm for a year, you’re probably going to need access to your medication, right? Yeah, you don’t want your doctor to yell at you again. The cardiologist is already fussed about your heart, and with your family history… You fill in your prescription information just in case.

Since there wasn’t a section for an emergency contact, you also put down your aunt’s name and cellphone number. If something happened to you, you’re sure she’d want to know.

Allergies would probably be good to include, although a bit of a weird subject. According to an allergy test you had done last year (having never done one before), you’re very allergic to dust, grass, and animal fur. However, apart from the test you can’t really say that you’ve had a strong reaction to any of those things? Maybe dust makes you sneezy for a little bit, but you grew up with four-legged family and try to mow the lawn every two weeks, but you’ve never had a reaction worse than being just a bit sniffly.

… You decide to write down that you occasionally take medicine for allergies along with your other meds.

Great. Anything else?

…

…

… You stare at the paper for a long time.

There is… _One_ thing, that you would like to try, but you don’t know how accepting they would be about it.

Distracting yourself briefly, you absently write down that you have a mortgage and are worried about your house while you’re away at this ‘Rad’ school. Then you anxiously tap the pen against the desk for a while.

… You’re ‘out’, but only within the last year, and mostly just online. You haven’t really talked about it with your family, although if they ever looked at your Facebook profile closely enough they would know. They still call you by your birth name and you’re fine with that – it doesn’t bother you when they do it.

…

Although…

… Your birth name is a bit too _feminine_ for your liking these days.

You decided on something a lot more androgynous a couple months ago, although you haven’t really had many opportunities to have it said back to you. It’s not like you can afford to go to Starbucks to order fancy lattes just to have them call it out for you.

Suddenly anxious about money again and setting the application form aside, you hop online to look for jobs again. There has to be something nearby you can do that won’t make your depression any worse than it already is.

* * *

It’s three days before you even remember the ‘Rad’ application form. It’s on top of a small pile of application forms that you picked up from some places hiring nearby when you see it again. You’re not really sure how it got there since you’d completely forgotten all about it, but it’s open to the last page with the due date circled in pen. Did you do that last time? You must have, but honestly you don’t remember.

In any case, the date to send it out by is tomorrow if you want your application seen on time.

Clicking your pen and sitting at your desk, you grab the application form and decide to finish it off. You sign in the signature field and date it, then go back to the notes section.

…

…

… You don’t _have_ to explain your gender if you don’t _want_ to, right? Maybe you’ll feel differently when you get there, but for right now it’d be fine to just ask them to call you by a different name, right? _That’s_ not weird, right? You could say it’s just a nickname or something if pressed.

One final time, you put pen to paper.

_‘Please call me Logan.’_

The idea of a fresh start is suddenly too attractive to pass up, and the form is stuffed into an envelope, stamped, and shoved in the community mailbox before you know it.


End file.
